The Cuddly Dragon (Re-written)
by DracoMalfoysSimi
Summary: Hermione has an adopted sister who joins her at Hogwarts, but where is she when Hermione is always off with the Golden Trio? This is Nykya's adventure through her time at Hogwarts, and how she came to befriend a very stubborn, egotistical, blonde haired boy. (OC) /Draco. Later Chapters May have instances of depression and abuse, NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One of The Cuddly Dragon**

He recalled the sound of the woman's plea's of mercy. Her whimpers of fright and her shed tears for the life of her unborn child that was nestled inside her. The look of fear that never left her eyes even as she exhaled her last breath. Alastair snorted and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black robe. The body he left behind would soon be out of his thoughts, just as the woman he wished it to be would never leave his heart.

He stepped nimbly over a deep puddle as he watched the light sprinkles of rain cause ripples on the surface. He needed to get farther away from the body and out of the rain, so he stepped into an alley way that led to his home.

"Isss it finisshed?" A crackling voice spoke from the shadows just behind him.

Alastair turned quickly, his wand slipping into his hand from his sleeve before he realized who it was.

"Master." He said stiffly before bowing his head. "It is done. I'm just.. Enjoying myself." He finished with a smile that he knew the master would see.

The Master moved forward slowly, before brushing his clawed hand against Alastair's cheek causing him to flinch. "Good... Good... I wouldn't want my mosst trussst worthy follower to be hindered by a Mudblood..."

Alastair couldn't help but to glance upwards in surprise. Most trust worthy follower? He was being promoted? "Thank you my Lord... If I.. If I were to have known.. She lied to me.." Alastair started, unsure of how much he could tell the Master. He glanced up to see the man's expression, judging to see how he should continue.

"Alassstair.. You may sspeak.." The Master said softly, yet sternly as his clawed hand moved to rest on his shoulder.

Alastair glanced at the claws before lowering his eyes. "I once loved her... But I cannot love one of such low status, I will not let my line be destroyed." He paused, wondering if he was going to be killed for his words, but the master said, nor did anything but stare down at him. Alastair shrugged, "Now.. I have her heart.. In a jar. It is tucked safely away so that I may remember.."

"And the unborn child?" The man questioned with a tighter grip on his shoulder.

Alastair snorted to himself as he crossed his arms at the wrists. The child was of no concern to him, he was Not going to father a child of mixed blood. Better to have died with the mother. He turned his head to the side with a crooked smile before replying, "The child is of no concern my Lord, it was left with the body to rot." He grunted as the claws dug into his shoulder then left him all together.

"Good... Good man.." The Master hissed as he backed away, "I sshhall contact you ssoon, "

Alastair nodded in response, before tucking his hands back into his pockets. He was terrified to give the Master his back, he could change his mind and decide that he wanted him dead too. But only silence surrounded him, letting him know that the Master was already gone. He couldn't help but to grin to himself as he walked away from the spot, whistling a cheery tune.

_** -/-/-/ *~*~* -/-/-/**_

"Oh Nathan! She is so adorable! Look at her." Mrs. Helen Granger squealed.

Mrs. Granger was a tall woman at five feet-eleven inches, who carried herself with pride. Her long brown, curly hair was pulled back into a neat bun at the back of her head with a few strands coming free near her temples. Her husband, Nathan Granger walked up to her from his short distance away and leaned over the cubical crib.

"She is adorable, and looks much like our own daughter." He said softly as he looked at his wife before brushing a stand of hair behind her ear.

Mrs. Granger looked up at her husband with a smile. He was a sturdy man, in heart and strength. His short brown hair was combed nicely to one side, his eyes still shined with mischief as they had when they had met in college. Luckily he was still taller than she at an even six feet.

"Nurse?" Mrs. Granger turned, her hands still resting on the edge of the crib as she looked for a nurse.

"Yes, ma'am?" A young male nurse said, popping his head into the room.

"May we see the paperwork for this child?" She asked, pointing to the crib.

The nurse smiled and walked over swiftly, his white lab coat swishing behind him. He crouched in front of the crib to read the notes tapped to the metal bars. "Oh, little Nykya. Aren't you a surprise." The nurse mumbled, before flipping through another few pages of notes. He couldn't help but to smile at the babe. She had been the most intelligent by far out of all the other babes her age, but a great handful. The other nurses believed her to be the babe of a goddess, and quite a mischievious one at that, as she always seemed to find a way to make herself laugh, and knew that if she through her bottle or toy out of the crib, someone had to be there to give her attention.

"Sir?" Mr. Granger questioned as he didn't catch what the nurse had said.

The nurse stood and ran his hand through his short blonde hair. "We'll, Mr.?"

"Granger. Nathan Granger."

"We'll, Mr. Granger, she has already been left with a name, that the mother wished to not be changed. She also came with a small box of objects that was to be left closed until she was adopted."

"And?" Mrs. Granger questioned curiously as she fidgeted with her necklace with her right hand as the left still rested on the crib.

"That's it. She's healthy, bottle fed, doesn't even cry much and she's already showing high levels of intelligence." The nurse smiled and folded his hands in front of his lap over the clipboard.

"What is her name?" Mrs. Granger questioned, looking back down at the sleeping baby girl in the crib.

"Her name is Nykya, N-Y-K-Y-A." He spelled out for them.

"I love it!" She cried out, "Sweet little Nykya."

"Hermione and Nykya Granger." Mr. Granger said, feeling the name against his tongue.

"Should I go and get the documents?" The nurse said with a raise of his brow and a large smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stared at each other over the top of the crib, sharing their words with mere looks. They both desperately wanted another child, one Helen could no longer concieve herself and Nathan didn't want to have their child be a lone..

"Yes. Please get the documents." Mr. Granger said, turning to the nurse.

"Right. I shall send a colleague to retrieve her belongings, and another to sit with you so you may hold the child."

Mrs. Granger squealed in excitement after the nurse had left the room. She quickly came around the crib to hug Mr. Granger tightly as the both looked down at the sleeping baby girl, Nykya.

**Okies! I've revised the first 8 chapters, and have changed a few things, Fixed more like. So! I would greatly appreciate reviews! And BUNCHES of Criticism! I have found that FanFiction is actually much more difficult to write than my own stories Dx which is why I needed to re-write.**

**Anywho! Please review!**

**~Draco Malfoy's Simi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh! The love! Thank you all so much for the reviews and such! I love you guys bunches! Hopefully this chapter gets you a little more hooked into the story! ^^**

**Kinda short chapters but they will get longer, trust me. XD**

Chapter 2wo

"Mrs. Simmons? Oh Mrs. Simmons!"

Mrs. Simmons, the tall bird-like teacher of Clocerland's fifth grade class turned from her desk to see a student with her hand in the air, waving it about frantically. Mrs. Simmons smiled and stood from her seat to walk over to the young girl's desk before crouching to eye level.

"Yes, Hermione dear?"

"Mrs. Simmons, this book is wrong /again/, look." The girl said pointing to a problem in her math book that was lying open on her desk.

Mrs. Simmons smiled and looked down at the problem before tapping her hand so the girl would turn to the back of the book where the answers were.

"See. It's wrong. Isn't it."

Mrs. Simmons nods as she looks over the question and the answer, before standing to address the class.

"Class, number 13 gives the wrong answer in the back of the book, so if you happen to be just copying answers you may want to look that one over." She says in a cheery voice.

The class erupts into groans, before Mrs. Simmons glares down at them all.

"Stupid teacher's pet.."

Mrs. Simmons quickly swiped her eyes across the back of the class, trying to catch the voice who said the hateful words. Hermione on the other hand, swiveled in her seat to face the perpitruder.

"You say that as if its a /bad/ thing, Alysa." The young girl retorted with grace.

Mrs. Simmons couldn't help but to sigh and let her shoulders relax. That Hermione, she rarely let things get her down, especially being called teachers pet. She actually seemed to hold pride in the fact.

"Ok, you two, shush and get back to work." She said sternly as she rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned back around in her seat and fell easily back into her work, scribbling out her numbers on the paper she was using to show her efforts. Mrs. Simmons crouched back down to her level before seeing something small and white fly at the back of Hermione's head. With a quick movement she snatched it from the air.

"Melissa Trewly! How dare you!" Mrs. Simmons exclaimed as she stood, shaking the piece of paper in the air. "Detention! For a week! And you will be picking up every little scrap!"

The girl in the back of the class only shrugged as she looked about the room, her eyes never drifting to the teacher or the student she had just flung the paper at. The other classmates however, erupted into whispers,

"Ooh, her and Nykya are going to have detention together.."

"Maybe I should get a detention just to see who killed who first..."

The classes attention transferred between Melissa and another girl, who was seated on the opposite end of the class.

"All of you, quiet! Get back to work!" Mrs. Simmons shouted at the class as her irritation levels rose. She couldn't help but to glance at the other student, Nykya, who was silently staring straight ahead, as if nothing were happening. Mrs. Simmons sighed, Nykya really was a sweet girl, who looked much like her adoptive sister, Hermione. Yet, she had wavy dark brown hair that was nearly always kept in a pony tail. Her eyes were bright with intelligence, but she never asked questions or bothered her for attention in class. Nykya, however was the runt of the class and was forever picked on by the other students. The class called her "Little girl" and other much more hateful names because of her height. Yet Nykya never seemed to care, she looked sad and lonely sure, but she never reacted. The only problem was her sister.

Nykya, was always listening and watching the others, especially her sister and what went on around her. If anyone dared to try and hurt Hermione, or even make her slump her shoulders in disgrace, Nykya was there. She was currently in a week long detention because she put laxitives in another girls lunch, only because the student had called Hermione an "ugly toad" when she had spent hours trying to look pretty that day. Hermione had come to Mrs. Simmons in tears, not wanting to go back to her seat.

A loud bell rang vibrantly through the class, signifying a recess break. The students all rushed to the door, except for Hermione, who was slipping her paper nearly into her book, her pencil into her pocket, and the book under her arm. She then left the class with a wave and a smile to the teacher.

Nykya stepped outside into the warm sun and stretched with a large yawn before glancing around. The school yard was pretty small, a jungle gym was in the center, were many of the girls congregated, if they weren't in the girls bathroom. Then off to the side was a swing set, that Nykya usually went to. There was also a few benches on the opposite side of the jungle gym, that Hermione was always at, studying.

Nykya had went to get a drink from the water fountain near the girls bathroom before she heard the group of girls behind her. Nykya happened to be walking by a small group of girls when she heard the snotty words.

"Stupid teachers pet... I'm getting so _sick_ of Hermione."

She paused for a step, listening intently before walking a little slower as the group started to walk towards her.

"You better be careful, Lyssa, Nykya might do something to you, like put worms or something in your sandwich." A girl with a squeaky voice said hesitantly.

"She wouldn't dare. I'll beat her up." Mellisa replied with a scoff.

"I don't know... She doesn't look like she'd give up easily..."

"Oh shut up, Megan. I'm like, a giant compared to her. Watch, I'll show you."

"Melissa no!"

Nykya waited to hear the sound of the other girl running up to her, but never did. Still, she quickened her pace until she got to the swing set on the play ground. She didn't even have the time to jump onto the swing before she heard her sister cry out in shock. Nykya ran over to where she knew Hermione would be, sitting at the benches with her book. Nearly the entire class was there, with students from other classes, surrounding Hermione and Melissa, who stared not at Hermione, but at Nykya.

"What.. What did you put in my hair?!" Hermione whimpered loudly as she pulled at some of her own hair that was now a mess.

Nykya pushed through the crowd of students to get to her sister, wondering what Melissa had done. When she seen it, her mouth fell open. In Hermione's hair, was a large piece of chewed gum. Melissa must have chewed an entire bundle of the gum to make it that size, maybe even more. Nykya turned to Melissa and stared quietly.

"What's the matter, Nykya? Chicken? Know you can't beat me?" Melissa taunts as she rests her weight on one leg, blowing a bubble with the gum she had in her mouth.

The crowd of students formed into a circle around them as they started to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Nykya glanced around at the crowd, nearly 50 students or more surrounded them. She only rolled her shoulders slightly before shrugging. She had a trick up her sleeve, quite literally. She fingered the pair of scissors as she stood there, waiting for Melissa to make the first move. As she knew she would, Melissa lunged at her, aiming to throw her fist at her face. Nykya quickly moved out of the way before grabbing Melissa's long blond hair in a tight fist. Melissa Trewly loved her hair, she bragged about it constantly, claiming to have never cut it except for special trimmings at a top notch salon. Nykya was going to change that. She slipped the scissors from her sleeve and into her hand before Melissa screetched.

"Don't you dare!" The girl said, standing perfectly still. Afraid any movement would cause her hair to be snipped.

Nykya rose the scissors to her hair before Mrs. Simmons pushed through the crowed. Many of the students, including Melissa looked at their teacher, giving Nykya the opportunity. Quickly, she slipped the scissors around the hair, and squeezed the handles closed.

**Chapter two is finally up! I quite liked the ending myself, wished I would have been brave enough to do that to a few girls in elementary school. XD**

**Anywho! Pretty please tell me what you think! I have 8 chapters scribbled out so far, just revamping them. i seem to still have problems describing places and people, but hopefully i'll get better. Just have to get my mind out of thinking that everyone knows what things look like. Eh, fanfiction... difficult to write in my opinion. More so that my own stories.**

**But that aside, I loooove Criticism! So pretty please Read and Review!**

**~Draco Malfoy's Simi 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cuddly Dragon: Chapter 3hree**

**I do not own anything you recognize! It is all The wonderful woman that the Gods graced us with, J.K Rowling!**

**Plus, I am very sorry for such a long wait, plus the shortness of it. Between moving, Brain surgery, Laptop taking a crap, and so many other things. Such as League . But very sorry, It will start coming back, but I lost a lot of my FanFic when my other computer crashed.**

Nykya and Hermione were sitting quietly in the back of the family vehicle, listening to their parents talk as they drove home from the Principals Office.

"Nykya.. I can't believe- Just scissors?" Their father growled softly, never turning his head from the road. "You could have injured someone!" His right hand lifted then settled back on the wheel. He really couldn't find much to be mad at her about, but this was going to be a bigger problem than just snipping the girls hair.

"I knew what I was doing, Dad. I didn't hurt her at all." Nykya said stiffly, before she giggled quietly and he saw her look at her sister. "Except maybe her ego.."

Hermione looked over at Nykya and smiled before catching his gaze in the rearview mirror, causing her to look down at her lap with a clear of her throat.

"Yeah, If this hadn't gotten you expelled Nykya, it wouldn't have been such a big problem, But we just moved! For nearly the same reason!" He slaps both hands on the wheel, frustrated as to what they would do now. They couldn't move again.. He glanced in the mirror to still see her smiling and giggling again.

"Bet Dad thought I did a pretty good job, huh?"

Hermione actually returned a quiet giggle and Nykya was the first to lock gazes with him in the mirror, not a bit of remorse in her eyes. He couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his features, before shaking his head with a low chuckle.

"Ah Nykya, aren't you something..."

Mrs. Granger finally turned in her seat, having been trying to think of ways to get the dreadful mess from her daughters hair. "So, would you like to try a few different washings dear, or just snip I out? We could always go to a hair dresser.. I'm sure they're used to such things..." she turned back, lost in thought again.

"I think we should try washing it, Mum.." Hermione says, blanching at the thought of shorter hair. It always got frizzier the shorter it was. She had been told that it would calm down the older she got, but that time certainly was not coming any time soon..

Nykya finally seemed to sober and frown, "Sorry for the gum, 'Mione... I didn't think she'd do something like that, I guess It was the perfect day for her haircut." She said softly, finishing with a grin.

That night, after not much conversation about the incident and one try with Mayonnaise which actually seemed to be working, the girls were tucked into bed, after their nightly hugs and kisses from their parents. They eyed each other from their beds, Nykya's eyes barley seen from beneath the covers, and Hermione's plainly visible as she wasn't fully covered. The listened, waiting to hear their parents breathing relax as they fell asleep, before tossing the covers off and slipping into their shoes.

They would sneak out often, and weren't even quite sure if their parents knew or not, But they enjoyed this time over any else, as they climbed over their window sill, one after the other, careful not to catch their night dresses on the metal of the frame. They didn't have many nearby neighbors, but either way they stayed quiet as they slipped through a movable board in the fence to get out to the small patch of trees and thin creek that ran through the town. They spent most nights out here, listening, talking, playing with sticks and rocks, anything really. But they never came out alone, they were always together. Besides, they had their secret.

Nykya could make things happen. Strange things..when she was upset or scared. Hermione had once tossed a rock at her without her looking, intending to scare her one night without a moon. Instead of the rock hitting her, she had turned with a squeak and her hands lifted to block the rock, but it never did hit her, instead it went sideways as if there was a strong wind, and hit the tree not too far from her.

It was difficult for the girls, but only because they couldn't figure out why. Hermione teased that it was because she was adopted, and maybe she wasn't even human. But it left Nykya in an odd mood when the adoption was brought up, so it wasn't often. She didn't like to be pointed out that she was different from her sister or parents, and luckily not many people did, she did look much like her sister and even mother and father. But it still bothered her, so jokes weren't common in the household about such a thing.

Nykya crouched on a rock and dipped her hands into the stream, cupping them to hold water before splashing it on her own face. She opened her eyes through the tickling drips and saw Hermione do the same. It had been an eventful day, but they just hadn't felt like talking, so the night was quiet as they stood next to each other and gazed out at the sky both wondering what tomorrow would hold.

**Not the best chapter, but I find the in between, filler stuff difficult. And I needed to get something out so those following know it will still be finished! And already has plans for all 7 books, plus possibly a sequel and an additional FF that will be a CrossOver that continues the story.. In a way.**

**Again, very sorry for the shortness, and the long wait. I'll be trying to get one chapter up each week after today!**

**~DracoMalfoy's Simi~**


	4. Chapter 4

The Cuddly Dragon: Year one

~Before you begin reading know that this is my first story and I would LOVE criticism!

Girls, up up! You both have letters!" Mrs. Granger called into the bedroom of her two daughters. She leaned her small petite form against the door frame before brushing her curly brown hair out of her face to smile at her daughters.

"Muuuum... Couldn't you have waited till we woke up? It's-" Nykya whines as she looks over at her bedside table from under the blankets, "MUM! IT's seven in the morning! How could you do such a thing! We need our beauty sleep ya know!"

"Oh hunny, you can't sleep the day away, come on, up up!" Mrs. Granger says, knocking her knuckles against the frame of the door.

Nykya groans and looks over into the next bed, "'Mione, you awake?" she asks, only to be met with silence. She growls softly to herself and picks a stuffed bear up off her bed only to throw it at the sleeping form. "Hermione! If I gotta be up you do too!" she says loudly.

"Nooo.." the other girl moans before rolling over under the covers, her face now barely able to be seen from the space in between the blanket and the bed.

"What was it again, Mother?" Hermione asks, pushing the blankets from her face to look at her mother.

"You both have letters, very odd letters, but letters none the less! Come open them! I want to see what they are! So does your father. Come on, breakfast is already on the table getting cold." Mrs. Granger says before leaving the room.

"Hermione, Nykya, Hurry up!" They hear their father call out.

The girls look at each other, "Wonder what they are." Hermione says sitting up. "I hope it's not anything that's going to get us in trouble. Maybe someone's telling mum and dad they seen us outside late! Nykya, what're we going to do?!"

Nykya sits up and tosses the blankets off her, "I don't know, I doubt it's anything bad, but i'd rather get it over with now, than draw it out. Come on." she stands and moves to the edge of the bed to her dresser which was painted red with her and her sisters yellow hand prints all over it.

"You're right, it can't be that bad anyways." Hermione says as she too gets out of bed. She tosses her long brown bushy hair over her shoulder before moving to make her bed.

Nykya glances over her shoulder at her sister before shaking her head as she pulls out some jeans and a red shirt to put on.

"There's no point in worrying yourself, if it happens it happens, we can't change it now."

"I really don't want to get into trouble though."

"You Never want to get into trouble 'Mione." Nykya says and they both fall into a fit of giggles.

After both girls had changed clothes they left the room both silently dreading opening those letters. They walk into the kitchen both their parents grinning from ear to ear, the letters sitting in front of their breakfast.

"Good morning girls." Mr. Granger says.

"Morning daddy," both girls say tiredly as they sit down at their seats next to each other. They both stare at their letters before their father says excitedly, "Well come on, open them!"

They both pick them up with a glance at each other before Nykya quickly opens hers with her butter knife that was at the side of her plate, as Hermione opened hers a little more slowly, pulling the tab off neatly.

Nykya pulls out the large fold of papers with a confused frown. The paper wasn't paper at all, it was an odd sort of parchment, like a bunch of brown and tan hued papers were recycled to make it. She ran her fingers gently across it, the parchment was so soft, very unlike paper she had ever had. She looked over at her sister who had already unfolded it and was reading it, her face contorted into that of one of her extreme thinking faces.

She slowly unfolded the large fold of paper and a single piece fell out of the fold that was again folded twice over. She opened that and began to read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear Mrs. Nykya Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy HeadMistress

Nykya looks up at her sister, "What on earth? Is this a joke?"

Hermione stares back at her sister for a moment before their mother shrieks, "Duck!"

Both girls duck their heads only to look up to see a beautiful brown owl flying above their table. Their eyes wide with wonder they look at each other again with large smiles before opening the rest of the large fold.

Nykya was terrified, yet happy at the same time, as she continued to read.

It was school all over again, probably even harder than regular school. She had always felt as though the odd one out of her family. Her parents both dentists, the best of their trade, and her sister had always the highest marks in her classes, but her.. She had barley even passed school..

She shook her head at her negative thoughts and looked up at her parents.

"So, can we go?" she pleaded.

Her parents looked at each other worriedly, "I don't know hunny, we don't even know where this supposed school is." her mother replies.

"Well I'm sure once we tell them we are going they'll tell us." Hermione says over the top of the papers.

"Well yes but... Well Nathan, what do you think?"

Mr. Granger shrugs, "I don't see why not. It sounds like its a once in a lifetime thing. Why not let them have a go?" He looks at his wife reassuringly.

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" both girls cheer and jump up to hug their parents before grabbing a notepad to write back.

Hermione had written it, her handwriting much more clear than Nykya's, before they both signed their name. They rolled it up and put a little tape on it to keep it closed, hoping it would be easier for the owl to carry back.

"Now where did that bird go?" Mrs. Granger says looking around.

After a few seconds of searching it flew from the bookshelf it had been on, to land on Nykya's right shoulder with a hoot, sticking its leg out.

Nykya giggled and stuck the letter in the owls opened talons before giving it a bit of her toast. She ran her hand gently against its feathers before it flew off through the open window.

They all watched as it flew out of sight before turning to look at each other, the girls smiling and the parents forcing smiles, worried about what was going to become of their witchling daughters.

Later that night when their parents thought they were a sleep the sisters snuck out their bedroom window to wander near the river that ran through their small town.

"I'm so excited! Think about all the things we will learn! The history, the spells! I can't wait!" Hermione says cheerily as they walk hand in hand, their arms swinging slightly.

Nykya jumps up onto a rock, "Yeah, I know right? Maybe I'll actually be interested and pass!" she laughs as she jumps back down.

"Yeah! I mean I don't see how it could be any easier, but I'm sure it will all be interesting."

"I can't wait to get my wand! Swish it around and cast spells!" Nykya says picking up a stick and swishing it around with a few jabs to the air.

"I just can't wait to get my hands on some of those books! Can you imagine all the things we could learn?" Hermione says kneeling to pick up a rock and throw it into the river.

"Well I guess..." Nykya says also picking a few rocks, throwing them one by one.

"I image you would enjoy even the reading, I mean it IS your kinda thing. I mean I doubt there are werewolves and vampires and all that, but it's still creepy magic and stuff. " Hermione says with a smile.

Nykya smiles at her sister, not having thought about it that way. "You're right!" she hugs her sister who was at least a foot taller than her, yet they were only a few months apart.

"I'm sure you will do just fine, 'Kya." Hermione smiles into her sisters hair.

\- -

Two weeks before September first they received a letter containing two tickets for the Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 1/3, along with information on how to get to Diagon Ally.

They started making plans that very day of what they were going to do.

"So, would you girls like to stay in a hotel for the rest of the two weeks and pack up today?" Mr. Granger asks.

Both girls eyes go wide as they look at their father.

"Really daddy?" the both ask in unison.

He chuckles at his daughters' expressions.

"Of course, we need to get use to all this magic, why not the four of us all hang out, get all the supplies and stay at a hotel for the rest of the time?"

"So you want us to pack now?" Nykya asks.

"Yeah, hurry, so we can leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

Both girls squeal and run out of the living room to go pack, with Mr. Granger shouting after. "Nykya, only one!"

When the girls got to their room they started packing, but slowly and thoughtfully. Wanting to make sure they chose the right clothes and books and... Stuffed animal in Nykya's case.

Nykya's clothes were nearly all black and red, her favorite colors. She knew they had uniforms that they were going to be getting, but still she needed comfortable clothes for the weekends, and pajamas and for the two week stay in Diagon ally.

The hardest part of packing would have to be choosing books and which stuffed friend she would be taking. The letter said the school had a library, but she doubted it would have any books she really liked for leisure time.

She sat in front of her book shelf for nearly three hours trying to choose the right books. She had ended up choosing The Three Musketeers, a large book of Grimm's Nursery Rhymes, and The Littlest Prince, her most favorite books that she knew she could read over and over if she needed to.

It took even longer to choose the right stuffed animal. She didn't want to leave anyone behind, but knew she wouldn't have the time to snuggle with all of them either. By the end of the day she had chosen a stuffed wolf she called Dragon. She loved both dragons and wolves but had never found a cuddly dragon toy, so she satisfied herself by naming the wolf, Dragon.

After closing her trunk she sat Dragon atop it and whispered, "Don't worry, you'll get me all to yourself for nearly a whole year! So don't be jealous that I spend all my time with them tonight ok?"

The toy gave no answer but still she nodded in response, "Good."

That night Nykya and Hermione again snuck out to venture along their river, hand in hand, one last time before leaving for school.

"Of all the things I'll miss while at school, it will be this." Nykya says as they follow their regular path.

Hermione smiles as she looks at her little sister. "Me too..."

"We have to make time for each other at least once a week ok?" we have to do Something. No matter what it is together, just me and you." Nykya says with slight urgency.

"Of course. We can't be That busy."

As they made their way back home they swung their arms with giggles and hugged frequently talking about how fun it will be And what sort of friends they hoped to have.

When they were back in bed they fell into a deep comfortable sleep waiting for tomorrow when they would join the wizarding world.

**Okies so, thankfully I found a few more chapters hiding in the Notepad of my old Ipod, been searching all over for these chapters. **

**I do hope it's entertaining enough, My first FF an all. The Likes, reviews and favorites and Followers are all very much appreciated. You have no idea! You guys really keep me going with excitement! And those review cookies, delish. ;)**

**Until next week!**

**-Draco Malfoy's Simi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woooo! Chapter 5! **

**Im wiggling my way deeper into the story!**

**Goodness and I'm so sorry for the mishap on the 9 3/4 xD Can't believe I missed that.**

**Also, There are timeline changes, and I believe mrs. grangers name is Jean, but I went with helen instead. The cat was in book three but I changed it to the first book, just cause.**

**Welp, I hope you enjoy the read!**

**The Cuddly Dragon: Chapter 5ive**

As drove them to the part of London the letter said it would be in he thought about his two daughters, how different they were from each other yet how close they were in friendship. He and his wife were lucky to have them, they were well behaved children, respectful, and so full of knowledge. Although Nykya didn't think so, she was very smart. Just in other ways. She was as they say, street smart, and people smart. She could pick up on someones feelings and emotions easily, as I'd she we're reading a book. She may not know what some of the feelings were, but she knew they were there. And could almost always find a way to make people feel better about them selves.

He frowned as he thought of her school. Despite being a sweet girl, she had constantly been bullied for many things. Her height was the biggest reason. She was short for her age. Only 4"6 when most children her age were nearly 5 feet tall. Also for having such an open mind. She still believed in Saint Nick, not in the same way as she used to, but broadening it out enough to say that he was real, he only just gave the parents the ability to know what the kids wanted and they could get the presents, and many other things. Instead of her being afraid of the monsters under the bed and in the closet she befriended the imaginary monsters.

Mr. Granger smiled to himself, knowing Nykya would be just fine at this new school.

Mrs. Granger loved her daughters and felt such pride when someone told her how perfect they were, well unless they knew Nykya in school. Nykya was the complete opposite of Hermione. Hermione found interest in everything and lived to learn about everything Factual. Whereas her sister hated fact, and would rather learn about werewolves and vampires and other things that went bump in the night.

She knew Hermione would be a straight high mark student, but her youngest daughter... She knew not what was going to happen..

"What are we going to do first?" Hermione asks her sister.

"Well don't you girls want to blend in with all the wizards and witches?" their mother asks over the shoulder of her seat. "You'll need to get robes first. And then probably pets, so you can get acquainted with them before you go off to school."

"Oh! Your right mum!" Hermione replies.

"But first we need to go to the Inn and check in. We don't want to be lugging all these things around now do we? And then to the bank, we have to exchange money for their currency. Whatever it is." Mr. Granger says.

"Of course." Mrs. Granger replies with a smile at her husband.

Once there they parked and paid the meter, knowing they wouldn't be back to the car till the end of the two weeks. They all hauled their things out of the car. Mr. Granger doing all the heavy lifting.

Nykya carried her stuffed wolf, Dragon, in the crook of her right arm as she pulled the two rolling trunks behind her. One full of things for the two weeks the other for school.

Hermione followed at her side looking around at everything, "Oh I've read that we have to enter a bar! Isn't that silly!"

Mr. Granger chuckled, "It's actually the inn that were going to be staying at, in which you two will not go downstairs without us, understand?"

Both girls nod, "Yes daddy."

"Good now let's heeead ouuut!" He says pointing with a thrust of his entire body and a pointing finger in the direction.

They easily enough find the inn, but were confused as to why everyone outside of it seemed to completely miss it.

Nykya was the first to notice that no one even looked at the building even though it was extremely interesting.

"Maybe it's magic!" Hermione said to her family. "Maybe they Can't see it."

"You're right, 'Mione! I think it is!" Nykya replies in excitement.

"After you ladies!" Mr. Granger says walking forward and holding the door open. His wife enters behind the girls and he makes sure to smack her tush with an innocent grin to her when she looks around.

When they walked inside it became quiet.

The families smiles disappeared as they noticed a man that had to be at least nine feet tall, staring at them all.

"Um.. We're here for um.. For the school.. Ah.. I think we have the wrong place, sorry." Mr. Granger stammers as he puts a hand on his daughters' shoulders.

The was a few seconds of silence before the entire room burst into laughter and the giant came to pat Mr. Granger on the shoulder.

"'on't worry, I'm not gonna eat yer! Or yer girls. How you do missus?" the giant says with a nod of his head.

"F-fine," Mrs. Granger says quietly.

A woman walks up to them, "You must be muggles, if I'm not mistaken."

"Muggles?" Mr. Granger asks.

"Non-magic folk!" a man shouts from the bar and a few others chuckle.

"Uh, we'll our daughters received letters to attend a school of witchcraft..."

"But none of you knew about magic till now, correct?" the woman asks.

"No, no we did not.."

"Ok, then you are called muggles. And your daughters, beautiful as they are," the woman says smiling down at the girls, "are muggle borns."

"Ah.." Mr. Granger says at a loss for words.

"Oh wait!" says the man at the bar, "You must be the Granger family!"

"Yeup! That's us!" Hermione says proudly.

Nykya, who's attention had been following the giant and the large pockets all over his jacket, jerked at the sound of her sisters voice. Her attention finally dragged away from the large man as she followed her sister to the bar, leaving their parents behind.

"And what are your names, little miss'?" the man asks.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is my little sister, Nykya Granger." Hermione replies climbing onto one of the stools. Nykya follows after her, setting Dragon on the bar next to her arm even though her attention kept focusing on the giant.

"Hey Hagrid, come 'ere. This little one seems to like you!" the man says, startling Nykya into fright.

"What? I-"

"Dint you worry, Hagrid actually lives on the school grounds, you'll see a lot of him." the man says before the giant sits in another stool next to Nykya, who blushes profusely.

"Don' worry little missus, a lot of people stare, I'm quite tall arn' I?" the giant says.

"Um.. Well yes.. But.. Do you know you have something moving in your pocket?" Nykya says, Hermione's attention now captured by what could be in the pocket.

"Oh? Which one?" he says looking down at them all patting a few with his large hand.

Nykya stands on the stool to be able to point out which pocket.

"That one." she says pointing to one of the highest pockets.

The giant pats it lightly before looking inside, "Oh it's just mice." he says as if it were normal.

Nykya furrows her brows, "Do wizards normally carry mice in their pockets?"

The man behind the bar laughs.

"Well er, no but I was in the owlry before I came here.. I was giving out treats." Hagrid says defensively.

"Oh! That's sweet of you, Hagrid!" Nykya says with a smile. "I bet those owls love you."

Hagrid beams. His large smile showing white teeth between all the beard he had. "Well er, I guess so."

"Hey you know what, well I bet the shops make better brownies than we do, but he said-" she points to the man behind the bar, "that you live at the school, maybe we can come by an make You treats!"

Hagrid blushes beneath his beard, "Well now, I sure would love that. Don't get much visitors out there."

"Then it's a date!" Hermione finally chips in.

"Hey girls, your mother and I are going to take everything upstairs ok? Stay here." Mr. Granger says as he and his wife lug everything upstairs with two other men and the woman who said they were beautiful.

"But daddy, I thought you said we can't cause it's a bar?" Hermione questions.

"Tom here and Hagrid I assume will keep an eye out for you two. Just stay here though, ok?"

"Ok daddy! We will!"

"Nykya... You too."

"I will daddy, promise." she replies with a wave.

Yet before Mr. Granger left he leaned over the bar motioning for Tom to listen carefully. "They get... Curious.. So try and keep a good eye on them please, specially Nykya." he whispers in his ear before standing straight. "Of course Mr. Granger, highest priority. Hagrid is good with kids." he chuckles, "probably cause he is much like one himself. "

"also can I open I tab here? Are there drinks for the girls?"

Tom nods as he is washing a cup, "Yes and yes. I'll get right on it. Coffee for you and the missus?"

"Oh you're a godsend, Tom. Thank you, and yes please. We will be right down." he says before disappearing up the stairs.

Tom turns to fill two glasses of chocolate milk for the girls and sets the glasses before them.

"Oh thank you Tom!" Nykya says.

"Yes, than you, Tom! Thank you very much!" Hermione says after, noticing the glass.

"Well you ladies are very welcome!" Tom says with a smile, thinking to himself, 'rare to see such polite children.'

"The usual for you Hagrid?"

Hagrid looks up from the conversation he and Hermione were having to reply, "No thanks Tom, but can I have one of those chocolate milks too?"

"Yes sir," Tom replies and both he and Hagrid laugh as if hiding a joke.

"So er, I take it this is yer firs' day ever bein' 'ere righ'?" Hagrid asks the girls.

"Yeup," Hermione replies, " we're going to stay here with our parents till we get on the train."

"Ah, I think I may tag along with ye' then if it's ok with yer father, at least to the bank, them goblins are nasty and try to gyp muggles all the bloody time."

"Goblins?! There are real live goblins here?!" Nykya says loudly.

"Oh dear oh dear, goblins such a nasty breed." a man says from a table.

"Ah, professor!" Hagrid says and stands "come meet two of yer students!"

"F-first years, a-are t-they?" the man stutters.

"Yes sir, muggle borns too, ready to have their brains filled with your teachings!" Hagrid says cheerfully.

"Are you ready girls?" They hear behind them,

"Mr. Granger come meet one of the teachers the girls are going to have this year!"

"Oh really? We get to meet one of them?" Mrs. Granger says following her husband down the stairs.

"How do you do, professor...?" Mr. Granger starts with an outstretched hand.

"Q-quirrel. P-professor Quirrel." the man says, not paying attention to the outstretched hand but instead wringing his own.

"He's going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. One of the main classes of the school." Hagrid says.

"Dark Arts? Like bad magic?" Mrs. Granges asks with fear.

"Well yes, er, the school doesn't teach it, only how to be defensive against it.." Hagrid says, not really knowing how to explain things to a muggle. " If you have any fears contact McGonagall she'll put you at ease. Although there's nothing to worry about with Dumbledore around."

"Dumbledore?" she asks.

"Ah well, he's the headmaster, only one besides Harry potter to ever defeat you know who."

"And who are these people.. You know who and Harry potter?"

"Well er, we don't say his name.. But Harry is a boy your daughters age, he will be here next week actually, and is attending his first year also as a muggle learning everything a new. But the story of him, ah, we shall wait for the girls to learn about him in school."

"But why don't you say his name?"

Hagrid starts for a second getting riffled.

"Well he's a bad man, missus. Killed many people back in the day. Saying his name terrifies people."

"Oh Nathan we should leave, this scares me!" Mrs Granger says.

"Oh now don't you worry missus, he's long gone. Harry killed him, s'why he's so famous."

"But- but you said Harry was only our daughters age."

Hagrid nods but ends the conversation, "You girls ready to go?"

"Oh yes," Hermione says, Nykya jumps off the stool landing behind Hermione, "Ready!"

"Alright, Granger, I'm going with yer to the bank to make sure them goblins don't gyp ya."

Mr. Granger nods, "Alright then, lead the way-wait, did you say goblins?"

Hagrid just laughs as he leads the way to the back ally.

"Ok now girls pay attention, 'cause I may not be with yer every time." Hagrid says standing in front of a garbage can.

"Now, once you get yer wands you'll tap here," he says tapping a brick above the can, "here," he taps another, "and here an here." he says tapping two more, "Now step back don' wanna get 'mooshed. "

They all step back and Mrs. Granger shrieks as the wall starts to cave in, "What'd you do?!"

Hagrid just looks at her as if she's crazy and turns back to the wall as the girls gasp, "Wow! It's a whole nother world in there!" the girls exclaim as they see many people and shops past the wall.

"This. Is Diagon Ally."

"You lot stay near me, so yer don't get lost, ya hear." Hagrid says, making the family wonder how they could lose him in the first place with his gigantic form.

"Daddy can we get on your shoulders?" the girls beg, "Please?"

Before Mr. Granger could say anything Hagrid lifted them one in each hand and sat them one on each shoulder.

"You two hold on tight up there." Hagrid says with a chuckle.

But the girls may not have even heard him as they were already talking to each other through the loudness of everyone else.

"Nykya! Look a pet shoppe!" Hermione exclaims.

"Wow! Look at all the owls!"

"And cats!"

"Cats, horribly allergic to those blasted things." Hagrid says.

"Well that stinks, we love all kinds of animals. Specially cats and dogs!" Hermione says.

"Never had one though mum and dad are too busy. They're both dentists." Nykya chips in.

"Dentists?" Hagrid asks confused.

"Do wizards not have dentists?" Mr. Granger asks.

"Well er, I don't think so."

"Do you have anyone to fix your teeth?"

"My teeth? Well anyone with a wand can do that."

"There's magic to fix teeth?" Mrs. Granger asks.

"Missus, there's magic for just about anything if you can learn how."

Once they left the bank purses loaded down with galleons, sickles, and knutts, the currency of the wizarding world, they all waved their good bye's to Hagrid and made their way to the robe shop. Madam Malkins.

Once inside all they could see we're a bunch of redheads. Two adults and five children, surrounding the hand-me down robes section.

"Are you girls alright with getting hand-me downs this year?" Mr. Granger asks.

"Yeah, I don't care." Nykya says, watching the other family with interest.

"It would be better to get hand-me downs so the robe maker didn't have to go through the work of making more of the same size. We can't get anything fancy anyways, the letter said so." Hermione replies.

"Alright then up you two go."

Both Nykya and Hermione walked up beside one of the red headed boys who looked extremely depressed.

Nykya, knowing instantly what was wrong, nudged him. "Don't worry. I'm sure not everyone has brand new robes."

The boy looked over at her and her sister with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not here to get anything, just my brothers. We can't aff- I don't need any."

"Well aren't you going to Hogwarts too? You need robes to do so, I hope you know." Hermione chips in.

The boy looks at her. "Of course I know. My brothers are in their third year and Percy is in his fourth."

"Oh! So you know all about magic then?" Hermione asks.

"Well everything before you go to school yeah, this is my first year."

"So you're a wizard?"

"Yeah... And you're a witch."

"No, the nice lady said were muggle borns."

"Muggle?" one of the redheads asked, looking around.

"Uh oh, that's my dad, he loves muggle stuff. Specially your pictures. I think they're stupid though, they don't even move."

"Well of Course they don't move. If they did it would be a video." Hermione says as if the boy were stupid.

"Videos?"

Hermione rolls her eyes and busies herself looking for a robe in the girls section as Nykya continues talking to the boy, "What's your name?" she asks.

"Ronald, but everyone just calls me Ron." he says with a slight blush, his ears turning pink.

"Oh, my names Nykya, only my sister calls me 'Kya, but you can too if you want. I'll imagine well see you at school."

"Yeah, what house do you think you'll be in? I already know I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Everyone in the family has been. But-oh wait, you said youre a muggle born so you wouldn't even know."

"House? I thought we stayed in dorms?"

"Well you do, but it's with your house. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. And it's like, your family when you get sorted. Like a team."

"Oh so like a soccer team?"

"Soccer?"

"You don't play soccer in the wizarding world?"

"Well ive never heard of it."

"It's a sport for muggles."

"Oh! We have sports. Quidditch!"

"Wow crazy name for a sport. Well I better get searching so we can go get a pet! I'm so excited for it!" Nykya says starting to search for a robe for herself. "You should get one too, I'll have my daddy pay for it. But keep it secret, my daddy hates when someone else pays for something for me, I'm sure your parents are the same."

"Really? You think he'd get it for me? But he doesn't know me." Ron says a little shyly.

"Of course he would, he'll just be happy I made a friend so fast. You are my friend aren't you?" she says pausing in her search to look at him.

"Of course." he says with a grin before looking over her shoulder. "Do I have to be her friend too?"

Nykya laughs, "You'll get used to her. She's just a know it all. Good to have around when it's testing time though. She's my older sister, her names Hermione."

Ron nods his head, "Ok.. I don't think I like know it alls, but I think her and my older brother Percy would get along though."

She laughs, "Probably." before saying to him, "Pick something out, hurry before your parents see. I'll take it to my dad when I take mine."

"Ok." he says and begins searching.

After a few minutes the two girls found robes they wanted and so did Ron. Nykya took all 9 robes, 3each to her father and pulled him down to her level. "Can you pay for my friend Ron's too? His parents don't have enough for him this year." she pointed at him over her shoulder, showing her dad which boy it was. "Sure hunny, but we have to tell his parents afterwards or they may think he stole them." he says with a wink to the boy.

"Thank you daddy!" she says kissing him on the cheek and running back off.

"Yeup he said hell pay for them, but he's gonna tell your parents afterwards, just so they don't think you stole them." She says to Ron who nods with a smile. "Thanks, I was going to end up wearing my brothers robes. But they're too long and really badly worn."

"Yeah, my parents aren't rich in the muggle world, but they still like doing things for people. Specially our friends. Well, Hermione's friends anyways. I've never really had one." Nykya says with a shrug.

"Why not?" Ron asks confused.

"I don't know, people just don't like me."

"Well I like you." he says with a smile, his ears going pink again.

"Well thanks! I like you too!" she replies cheerily.

"Ronald!" a voice shouts.

Ron frowns, "That's my mum, I better go."

"Ok, probably just the robes. Don't worry though, my dad won't accept money." Nykya says, trying to be reassuring.

"I'll just go with you, maybe me being muggle born will make it so you're not in as much trouble." she giggles, following Ron through the small crowd.

"It is quite alright, ma'am. I can afford it easily. My -"

"Still, we are doing fine on our own, thank you. We don't need some high blood paying for our things."

"High blood?" Mr. Granger asks confused, "Ma'am I hope that wasn't an insult, I'm only trying to help my daughters new friend. I meant no disrespect."

"Daddy, what's going on?" Hermione asks.

Nykya smiles at her sister, "I think his mum is upset I asked daddy to get my friend some robes."

"Oh," Hermione says with a confused look on her face. "But why? Do witches not like that?"

"Oiy, take this." someone says dropping something into Hermione's hand.

"Fred! What did you just give that girl?" the woman says to the boy, "Sweetie, whatever it is don't eat it."

"Aw, it's just an old rat, I wouldn't eat it." Hermione giggles petting the large greying rat in her hand.

"Well that didn't work," one boy said to the other.

Nykya looks up to see that the boys were twins, and they both seemed quite upset that her sister wasn't upset over the rat.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, those boys can be a right pain some times. Here let me see him." the woman says holding her hand out for the rat.

Hermione grins as she places the rat gently in her hand, "No worries ma'am, we like to have fun too."

"Ron? Ronald?" the lady shouts looking for him.

Ron sighs, "Right in front of you mother."

"Oh there you are, keep an eye on your rat will you, before your brothers kill the poor thing." she says handing Ron the rat, who in turn slips it into his pocket.

"Now ma'am, listen here-" Mr. Granger starts again.

"Oh Arthur, where did that man go. Boys where'd your father go?" the woman asks.

"Over there mother, he's found a muggle." the tallest boy says pointing over their heads.

They all turn to look seeing Mrs. Granger and another red head man talking.

"Oh, that's my wife. I assume that's your husband?" Mr. Granger asks.

"Wait, you're a muggle? This is your first time here?" the woman asks.

"Yes, my two daughters are starting their first year at Hogwarts. They received a letter-"

"Oh! You must come by for brunch sometime! Or dinner! Or even breakfast! Once the kids are off to school we shall make a date! My husband would love that."

The woman says, her mood completely changed.

Mr Granger paused and gave her a look before replying, "Well that sounds lovely, but I don't even know your name."

"Molly, Molly Weasley, and that over there is Arthur." she says waving to her husband.

"Well nice to meet you Molly, name's Arthur Granger, and my wife over there is Helen. And then my two daughters here are Hermione, who's the oldest, and then Nykya who is the youngest." he says patting each on the head.

"Oh is that all, just two?" Molly says as if it odd.

"Well yes.. Helen can't bare any more children." Nathan replies, his tone slipping a little.

"Oh we'll thats a shame, we have 7, two are already out of school, Bill and Charlie, and then here's Ronald, our youngest son who is going to be a first year also," she says licking her thumb to rub at Ron's nose.

"Mum get off, stooop." Ron whines trying to push her away.

"Well fine then," she says pulling away only to pat the tallest boys shoulder, "This is Percy our oldest here, he's a fourth year, this year."

The boy grins, "Top of my classes."

"Yes, yes. And then these two over here are the twins, Fred and George. Trouble makers these two are."

"Nooo," one says.

"We just like to have fun." the other chips in with a grin.

"Yes, right, well have fun without letters coming home this year." she says before turning into the last child.

"And this is Ginny. Our youngest and our only daughter, shell be going to Hogwarts next year." Molly says with a smile, turning back to Nathan.

"Hun this nice man wants to talk to you about electricity." Helen says walking up behind them.

"Well then, I doubt the kids want to listen to adult talk. Here girls go get yourself your pets and then go to the bakery shop next door afterwards alright?" Helen says handing them one of the purses.

"Be responsible girls." Nathan says as the girls hug their parents and run off.

"Percy, Fred, George, do what you want but stay out of trouble. Ron, go with the girls." Molly says after them.

As Ron led the girls to the Pet Shoppe, he started talking about Quidditch.

"You mean we really ride broom sticks?" Nykya asks excitedly her eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's really fun, I hope to get a spot on the team some time while I'm in school, oh yeah did I tell you we play Quidditch at school? Yeah, each house is on a team and only 7 people are chosen. I mean the teams normally stay the same, but yeah, here we are." he says pushing open the door and walking inside, the girls close behind.

Hermione instantly went off to the cats, petting each one, while Nykya looked at the owls.

It had only been a few minutes before it sounded like someone was setting off fireworks in the store. The animals all shrieked and scattered, or ones that were in cages just made a racket afraid of the noise. Hermione had been scratched by the cat she had been holding at the time and had covered one had with the other, looking around for the noise.

"Fred and George Weasley, I should have known!"

A woman's voice shouts out above the racket.

"Uh oh," Ron says.

"Why uh oh?" Hermione asks.

"You, that car scratched you didn't it? The orange one?"

"Yes, why?" Hermione says looking down at her hand.

"That was a werecat!" Ron says in a scary voice.

Hermione's eyes go wide, "Nuh uh, really?"

"No not really child, he's just a teasen'." an old woman says, walking out from a back room. "He's just an old and hateful cat. Been here forever he has." she kneels over, looking under a table. "Now where did he go?"

"Aw, no one ever takes an interest in him?" Hermione asks, already forgetting Ron's teasing.

"Nay, been here five years. Had him since he was a kit. Ugly little thing."

"Well maybe that's why he hates everyone, cause they call him ugly. Did you ever name him?"

"Yes, we'll his name is CrookShanks. He steals things and puts them into a nest-"

"Like a ferret!" Nykya interupts.

"Why yes, like a ferret. And then he claws them when someone tries to take something back. Always takes my glasses. Mangy cat."

"Hermione was just cuddling with him though." Ron points out.

The lady looks at Hermione, "Well isn't that odd. You must be very good with cats my dear girl, he's never even let me pet him!"

"Can I buy him?" Hermione asks.

"Well it wouldn't feel right selling him.. How about I just give him too you, if you can find him that is, and you just buy him food, hmm?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Hermione squeals and runs off to find the orange furball.

"And what about you two?" the woman asks looking at Ron and Nykya.

"Nothing for me, just here with them." Ron replies sheepishly.

"I was looking at owls.. But I don't know how to take care of an owl as a pet.." Nykya says a little shyly.

"She's a muggle born." Ron says.

"Oh! Well then! I have just the thing. Are you good with animals too dearie?" the woman says coaxing her to follow her.

"I guess so, not much with house pets like dogs or cats, but I did have a pet deer once." Nykya says following her into a back room.

"Well I have this bird, he is quite beautiful and he does do a good job with mail. He's just, well I don't really know. I think someone put a spell on him at some point. Cause he disappears and doesn't listen to anyone."

"Disappears? Like he goes invisible?"

"Precisely." the old woman pulls a sheet from a cage to reveal a beautiful silvery grey falcon.

"Oh wow... He's so pretty.." Nykya says softly, not wanting to startle the bird.

"Would you like to try and touch him? He has bitten a few people, but it's completely up to you. I'll give you a glove." she says turning to grab a large glove off a shelf behind her.

"Here put this on, and then see if he'll hop on."

Nykya slips the glove on and buckles it securely. She'd watched a few episodes of falcons on animal planet before and knew their talons were really sharp. "Okay, you can open it now." she says ready for the bird.

The lady opens the cage and the bird looks at Nykya, before tilting its head at her.

Nykya giggles and tilts her head too, causing the bird to blink a few times and squawk before hopping along its perch closer to her. It then disappeared.

"Uh oh, " Nykya says, a little worried, she didn't want to get bit or scratched by the bird, but didn't want to close the cage again either. The poor thing shouldn't even be in a cage.

"Does he have a name?" she asks the lady.

"No sadly I never named him, don't know what to call him."

"Houdinni. His name should be Houdinni." Nykya says a matter of factly.

"so will you buy him?"

Nykya giggles as she all of a sudden feels the birds weight on her arm.

"Yes, I think so. I think he likes me." she says turning, "Can I buy the glove too?"

"Of course!" the woman says grinning broadly as follows Nykya back out to the main room.

Hermione was already cuddling the orange cat when they came out and the woman nearly had tears in her eyes.

"Well then, I have to say this has been the best sale I have ever had. They finally get to go to good homes. And to muggle borns none the less!"

The woman says moving behind a counter.

"Where Is your pet, 'Kya?" Hermione asks.

"He's invisible on my arm. I named him Houdini. He's a pretty falcon." Nykya says smiling.

"So, oh wait, the glove actually turns into a shoulder pad too if you didn't know." the woman says smiling.

"Oh cool! Can I set him down here?"

Nykya says motioning to the counter.

"Yes, you may, now, live or frozen mice and what sort of cages do you girls want?"

"Why do we need cages?" Hermione asks, "They should be fine."

"Yes we'll, when you go on the train to school they need to be in cages. They can't be with you in the compartments, too many children, you know?"

"Oh! You're right. Ok, then can I get that one?" Hermione says pointing to a green shelter box.

"Yes ma'am!" the woman says excitedly, stepping up onto a stool to grab the box. "Here you are, and food of course."

"And toys, he needs toys." Hermione says with a giggle.

"Oh yes, he needs toys." the lady smiles.

"Um live mice, I'll put them in a box or something when he eats. And then can I have that cage, the second one on the top?" Nykya says pointing to a large silver cage.

"Yes ma'am, be right down to you."

The falcon decided then to turn visible again and Ron jumped back.

"Wow!" he exclaims. "Thats cool! Must have a spell on him."

"He's so pretty, 'Kya." Hermione says reaching out to run the back of her hand against his feathers.

The bird squawks and flutters his wings only slightly before going invisible again.

Nykya giggles "See, " and then watches as Hermione puts her cat in its cage.

"Well that's cool, hopefully you don't lose him though." Ron says.

"I don't think so, animals like her too much specially wild ones." Hermione says, now putting a few toys in the cage with the cat.

The woman put Houdini's cage in too of the counter the door facing her so she could put him inside.

She waited until she no longer felt his weight on her arm to pull away and close the latch.

The woman also put a bag of cat food and a paper bag of mice on the counter.

"Well then, I think that is everything. That will be a galleon and 3 sickles."

"I'll pay this and you pay the next thing 'Kya." Hermione said before digging through the small purse for the coins. "A galleon is the gold right? And the sickles are the silver?"

"Yes M'dear you're right." the woman said with a smile. "Such sweet and bright muggle-borns, aren't you? Might be placed in Hufflepuff, thats where I was."

"Oh that was one of the houses wasn't it?" Nykya asks, "I don't care which one I'm in, just as long as I am placed."

"Oh don't worry deary, if you have a letter you'll be placed." the woman says putting the currency into a drawer.

"I sure hope so." Nykya mutters as Ron grabs the two cages off the counter.

"Oh thank you Ronald." Hermione says grabbing her cat food.

"Are you sure you want to carry those? I could do it ya know. I may look small but I'm strong." Nykya says, expecting him to make remarks about her being a whimpy girl or two small, she was surprised when he replied with, "I'm sure you could, but it's your first time, you don't want to get tired too fast do you?"

Nykya shakes her head with a smile as she picks up the bag of mice. "Well thank you then, Ron."

"No problem," he says as his ears turn pink.

"We ready to go back to our parents now?" Hermione asks looking around one last time.

"I am." Nykya replies.

"Sure." Ron says less enthused.

As they all walked out they waved to the shopkeeper, "Thank you for the pets!" Nykya and Hermione say before closing the door.

"So what're you guys going to do for the rest of the day?" Ron asks as they walk to the bakery shop.

"Books. I want books." Hermione says distractedly.

Nykya giggles at her sister, "We've lost her Ron, no point talking to her now. Her mind is trying to learn without the books already."

Ron smiles, "Well what're you going to do then?"

"Well since we can't do magic outside of school, there's no point in getting a wand today. I'll probably just get the books that are on the list. Since 'Mione is going to the book store anyways."

"I'm not much of a reader myself, can't stand it really."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Oh, okay then, not everyone likes to read I know, but it's odd to find someone who doesn't."

Ron pushes open the door to the bakery and the group walks in, instantly spotting their parents.

"Mum! I bought a cat! He's so cute!" Hermione says running up to her parents and sliding into the booth next to her mother.

"You went to a wizard pet shop and came out with a cat?" her father asks in disbelief.

"Yes, the lady said no one has wanted him in the last five years. And he is so adorable!"

"Well what'd you get Nykya?" her mother asks.

Ron sets the cage on the table and both her parents look at the cage them frown.

"Kya you know nothing is there right?" Helen asks her daughter.

"Of course there is mother! It's magic! She's naming him Houdini. Isn't that silly?" Hermione answers for her sister.

"You bought the Falcon?" someone says from behind them.

Fred and George had turned up again, carrying a bag of sweets.

"Yeup." Nykya replies. "He likes me. See watch," she says opening the cage and sticking her still gloved hand in. She waited until she felt the weight on her arm before pulling it out of the cage. She then brushed her cheek against part of the bird. The group gasped as the bird turned visible again.

"Wow, he is beautiful." Helen says.

"Please keep pets in cages, this is a food place!" the shopkeeper shouts.

"Oops, in ya go, Houdini." Nykya says, slipping the again invisible bird back into his cage.

"Well I think that's the signal for us to depart and find our other son." Molly says standing. "I'm surprised it wasn't even Fred and George who got us yelled at." she laughs.

"Sorry.." Nathan says, "Didn't mean to ruin your snack."

They all stand, "Oh no dear, I was just being silly, it's no fault."

"Once the kids are at school we should get together sometime." Arthur says with a smile shaking Nathan's hand.

"Hope you have a wonderful time girls! It will be so exciting!" Molly says the the girls who smile.

"Im sure! I can't wait to get books!" Hermione says excitedly.

Nykya just stays silent, not ever sure how to act around other parents. She feels someone pat her back and turns to see Ron.

"You'll be fine." he says with a smile.

She smiles back, "Thanks Ron, it was nice to meet you. I do hope we're in the same house for school."

"Me too."

"Come on Ronald, Percy is already at the car waiting." Molly says over her shoulder before leaving the shop.

"Well bye."

Nykya smiles and waves after Ron, "Bye.."

**So, I feel like I'm getting a little better, but practice practice makes perfect. And being as it's my first ever fanfiction, it is far from perfect.**

**Criticism is much loved!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story thus far!**

**Until next week,**

**\- DracoMalfoy's Simi**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6ix of The Cuddly Dragon

Later that day, they were all snuggled up in their room with warm mugs of hot Cocoa. Hermione was curled up under a fluffly blanket, her head and hands the only things that could be seen, as she turned the pages of her book. Nykya was in the large opening in the room playing with Houdini, trying to teach him to come to her when she whistled. The parents were sitting at the small table, sipping their cocoa and talking. It had been a long day and everyone was just waiting until they could crawl into bed. But Nykya was already planing on sneaking out, sleep not crossing her mind one bit.

Quietly Nykya slipped out of bed, dressed into her robes for the first time, slipped on her shoes, and then tucked her pillows under the blankets to make it look like she was still there. Without a word to her sister, she slipped out the door.

Getting passed the group down stairs was tricky but she managed, knowing how to stay out of anyone's attention.

Once outside she took a deep breath. Even though the air was still thicker out here, it was at least better than being trapped inside. And with so much to explore, how could she waste the time trying to sleep?

With no one really being around, she was able to see the shops better, and there were many to see. She walked up and down the streets, choosing shops or other sights so she remembered how to get back. In no time, she found herself in another ally, it was dark and many shops looked unkept, but she still wandered hoping she could stay out of trouble.

But she was Nykya Granger, and staying out of trouble was nearly impossible for her. When turning a corner, she ran right into someone. And that someone reeked!

She looked up and locked gazes with a creepy man around her fathers age, dressed in dark, ragged wizard robes, and a mess of dark hair that was so greasy she would hate to touch it.

"S-sorry sir." she stammered and moved to turn away.

The man grabbed her arm, "Now, now, what's the rush? You could always stay and... Chat." he said with a chuckle that made the hair on the back of her neck rise.

She stayed silent for a moment, not looking at his face again, before jerking quickly, off balancing the man enough so he'd let go. She darted away and ran for nearly ten minutes before slowing, thinking she was safe.

"There's no point in running poppet, I felt the blood coursing through your veins... I know who you are..." a bodiless voice whispers, the sound echoing through the empty street.

Nykya ran, she ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, the mans voice echoing in her mind kept her running when she wanted to stop from exhaustion. The shops flew by in a blur and the next thing she knew, she was lost. She slowed to a stop, looking around, her panic rising.

"This is so not fair." she whines to herself hanging her head.

"What's not fair?"

She jumps and turns looking for the voices owner, only to spot a boy a little taller than her.

She could only stare, frozen to the spot by her fear.

The boy walks closer and raises a brow, "You're lost, aren't you." he says casually, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"I-I um was... Lost, yeah." she says, not wanting to say she'd been chased by a mad man who said strange things to her. She looks around once more, the tension starting to ease up on her shoulders.

"Why are you over here anyways? You do know it's dangerous here." the boy says walking even closer.

She furrowed her brows at his white blonde hair, and his silvery eyes, which she caught herself gazing into.

"Your eyes are so pretty." she says without thinking.

"Uh, what?" the boy says taking a step back, looking at her as if she were losing her mind.

"Sorry.." she says blushing slightly, "Bad habit of mine, not thinking before I speak. But they are pretty. Your eyes I mean." she says boldly.

He raises a brow at her but replies, "Well thanks.. I guess.." before sticking his hands into the pockets of his robes.

"So what're you doing out here by yourself? You're a bit young aren't you?" he asks.

"I'm not that young, I'm 11, going to my first year of Hogwarts soon. I'm just... Short.." she finishes quietly.

"I'd say." he snickers.

She scrunches her nose at his remark, "I make up for it though. Bet I could fight better than you."

"Yeah, I believe it." he mutters with a roll of his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she says upset.

He looks her up and down, "One you're a girl, and two you're short. Anything else I might add? Are you a mud blood too?" he sneers as he taunts her.

"You're so- you're just so mean!" she says and pushes him back a bit before storming off.

Nykya was sick of people telling her she couldn't do anything, because of her height or her marks in school. She could TO do something, and she was going to prove it. Hogwarts was her new chance.

Before Nykya knew it, she found herself even more lost than before, and her fear kicked back in at every little sound.

She grew more and more frustrated with herself over her anxiety. She was lost, she just had to sit down and try and think of the shops she could remember. Soon she found a run down fountain that still had some mucky green water inside and sat down at its edge.

"'Kya, you have got to stop doing these things." she mutters to herself as she sticks her finger in a spot of moss covered water.

She sighed, "If only you were working, I'd toss a coin in.." she dug into her pocket and pulled out a knut. "Well I suppose I still could.." she looks into the murky water as she fiddles with the Knut and her thoughts drift to wishes. Maybe to get good marks at this school, or maybe to have friends for once or maybe-

"What are you doing _here_?"

Nykya jumps and the Knut falls into the water as she turns to look at the speaker only to see the blonde boy again.

"Guess I'm not very good at getting lost either." she huffs, "You've still found me anyways."

"Well this _is_ my place, no one comes here but me." the boy drawls, as of he were the prime minister and this place was his post.

She stays quiet and looks back to the water. She was never very much of a talker and really didn't even know what to say to him anymore.

"Are you ever going to answer my question? What are you doing out here by yourself? It's dangerous you know." the boy says walking up beside her.

She looks up at him, "Well what are _you_ doing out here, you can't be any older than I am." she says looking him up and down discreetly.

"My father is in one of the shops talking to some old bludger. He doesn't care if I'm out here." the boy replies now moving to place a foot on the edge of the fountain, causing his robes to fall open showing a pair of black slacks and black and silver sneakers.

She sighs, "I needed some fresh air, and then- and then I got lost."

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings then, so you remember where you're going." he said smartly, as if he were the only one to ever think of such a thing.

She gapes at him in frustration. "I Was! It's my first time here, give me a break! I-"

"Follow me." he says cutting her words off before moving away from the fountain, his hands still in his pockets.

"I- what? I'm not going to follow you!" she snaps.

He shrugs, not even turning to look over his shoulder. "Fine, suit yourself." He says loudly before disappearing around a corner.

And she was alone again. With nothing but the fountain and her lost wish.

"Silly little girl, tells off her only protection..."

Nykya instantly turns cold, the voice sending shivers down her spine. She stands and runs to the corner the boy went around and ran down the narrow ally. Luckily she spotted the boy throwing rocks at an empty shop and ran to him, or more _into_ him.

-His P.O.V-

_That annoying girl, he was even trying to help for once and she didn't take it, it was her fault, she could stay there for as long as she wanted, like he cared._

He picked up a few rocks as he walked down the ally and started throwing them into the already broken windows of empty shops, listening to them clatter in the buildings.

As he stooped to pick up another rock he heard a sound wondering if the girl finally came to her senses. Not wanting to seem like he was waiting for her, he turned to throw another rock but before he knew what was happening she had plowed into him almost knocking him over.

"Oiy! What _are_ you doing?" he asks irritably as he tries to shrug her off. She clung to him tightly, her arms wrapped around his torso with her face buried into his chest.

"Don't let him get me-" she whimpers, turning her face to the side.

"Don't let _who_ get you? And would you let me go?" He growls now standing stiffly.

"He's scary- he says- he says he knows who I am!"

He sighs and rolls his eyes. _This girl is mental_. Not sure how to comfort her, he pries her arms from around him and pushes her away, holding onto her shoulders to keep her upright and to keep her from reclinging.

"Will you just follow me out of here then? I'll take you back to Diagon ally, as I'm sure that's where you're from."

The girl nods at him and furiously rubs at her eyes.

"He keeps following me. But just his voice.. It's scary.."

"Well come on," he says, still not sure what she was going on about. "We'll be in Diagon in no time."

It was really nearly a thirty minute walk, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He didn't need a hysterical girl on his hands. Well more than she already was anyways.

They were silent for a few minutes before he realized, "Hey, what's your name?" he asks, looking over at her as they walked.

"Nykya." she said simply, not even looking at him.

"Well my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." he says smartly, expecting her to know his name and there for respect or fear him cause of his father. But she said nothing, only nodded, again without even looking at him.

He frowns, not knowing how to get her to talk to him.

"So why are you out here alone?" He asks.

She looks up at him, her small nose crinkling at him. "You're out here alone too."

"Psh I'm always on my own, nothing scares me out here." He puffs out his chest a little and sticks his hands in his pockets.

She goes silent again and he huffs, "Why aren't you talking?"

"Do I have to talk?" She asks not even looking at him.

"Yes, unless you want me to ditch you out here." He growls softly.

She huffs, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's start with answering my questions. Why are you out here alone?"

"I like to be outside, and my sister has her nose in a book. She's trying to read all the books for school before we start." She says with a frown. "So here I am.. alone."

"Ah. Do you just have one sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Hermione. At least that I know of. I'm adopted."

"Oh, don't think I know anyone that's adopted. What's it like?" He asks curious to know if it was any better than his life.

"It's not any different than not being adopted. Well for me anyways, since I kinda look like my family. No one really knows."

"Oh that's good.. I guess." He says not really knowing what to say.

After that she didn't want to keep talking, so he finally gave up and they finished the path in silence. Once they got to Diagon Alley, he mumbled, "Go through there and you will be in Diagon." he pointed to the walkway. "I wouldn't suggest coming back here."

She looked at the walkway then back to him, never quite meeting his eyes.. "Thanks for the help.." she said softly before walking away.

He watched her leave and shook his head with a sigh before turning to return to the pond to wait for his father.

Sixth Chapter! Pretty please review?! I want to know what people think, If I should even continue or not.

~Draco Malfoy's Simi


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7even: The Cuddly Dragon**

**Finally getting this out there! Woot!**

**HER POV-**

Since the girls couldn't do any magic, and Hermione didn't want to leave the room till she was done reading her books, they finished their shopping the next week, three days before they needed to get on the train.

"Time to get our wands now!" Nykya says excitedly, as she began dressing in her robes for the day. She found the robes very comforting, reminding her that she could be a new person soon. For a uniform, she loved it. When walking she'd open it wide and let the wind carry it gently, making her feel like a super hero. Wearing the robes was the heaviest reminder that things would be changing soon, at least until they had gotten their wands.

Hermione had finally finished reading all her books and was equally excited to get a wand along with even more books on the way back home. With a few quick words to their parents they set out for the Wand Shop.

Nykya couldn't help but to roll her eyes at her sister, constantly talking about what she had read this last week. They were going to get their _wands_ how could she be thinking about her books at a time like this? She walked in silence, barely listening to her sister as all she could think about was the wand, it was going to make a difference, prove everything was really happening... When Hermione fell silent, Nykta realized they were in front of the shop.

"Olivander's Wand Shop.." Nykya whispers to her as if it were a secret, her eyes darting about the walk.

"This is so exciting, but scary isn't it 'Kya?"

Nykya nods, "Yeah.." Then pulls open the door stepping in with her sister behind her.

The shop was small, or maybe it was just the clutter that made it look small. There were two chairs against the wall by the door, a counter and a small stepping stool. All other space was occupied by small narrow boxes, which Nykya assumed were the wands.

An older man came out from between two rows of boxes before smiling.

"Hello ladies, here for your first wands?" He asks, excitement easily heard in his voice.

Nykya grins, "Yeup! I've been waiting to get a wand since I got my letter!"

"Muggle borne are you?"

"Yes sir!" Hermione chips in.

"We'll then! Lets hope this will be an exciting life for you both!" He says clapping his hands before looking around and picking up a tape measure.

"Hmm, how about a little magic?" He says with a smile.

"Oh yes please!" Hermione says a little jump in her balance.

Nykya waits in anticipation expecting rabbits or fire or even flowers, but instead he flicked his wand and the tape measure started to measure by itself!

"Wow! Will we learn things like that?" Hermione asks, her eyes not leaving the levitating tape measure.

"At some point through out school I'm sure." The man chuckles.

"Now miss, try this one, hold it firmly by here," he says pulling a wand out of a box and pressing it into Nykya's hand. "And give it a little flick."

Nykya flicks her wrist once before he snapped it out of her hand.

"I don't think so!"

Nykya's face flamed, turning to glance at her sister, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no no no, the wand chooses the witch. You can do nothing wrong M'dear. Here try this one." He says handing her another one.

She nods and grips it, but doesn't even have time to flick her wrist before he snatches it again. "We'll aren't you tricky." He mutters, digging deeper in the piles.

"Maybe a dragon heart string for you." He mumbles bringing her another.

This time she flicked but he still took it away with a smile. "Getting closer! Maybe a 13." He says going back to digging. The tape measure now moved to Hermione but Nykya turned back to the man who came out with another wand. "Here here, this one! Try this one!" He says, sounding like an excited child.

Nykya grips the wand and suddenly feels a warm yet cold feeling flow through her.

"Ah hah! Perfect!" The man says jumping from the stool and patting her back. "Make sure to take good care of your wand alright? This one likes you!"

He moves to get a wand for Hermione, but she was much easier as her wand chose her on the first try. Nykya frowned a little, already feeling like her sister was beating her in this new life.

**DRACOS POV-**

Draco and his friends were sitting at a booth in the bakery as his parents were again, shopping.

"We'll we don't really need brooms yet, no first year has ever been on the team."

"Psh, my father will get me one just you watch, maybe even that nimbus."

Draco drawls to his friends, "Come on, lets go see it again." He says before someone jumps onto him their arms going around his neck, but quickly letting go.

"OIY! Who the bloody- oh, it's you." He shouts, only to turn to see the lost girl, Nykya. He looked over at the other girl who had long brown extremely bushy curly hair and snorted, "Nice hair."

She blushed from embarrassment and gripped her books tighter to her chest.

"I see you made it without getting lost." Draco drawls as he looked up at Nykya from his sitting position at the table he and his friends were sitting at.

"Of course." She says simply.

"Ah, these are my friends, Blaise and Theodore. They're first years too." Draco says with a nod to the other boys, "Boys this is Nykya and her sister I'm guessing, Hermione?"

The girl nods and waves shyly.

"Spending the rest of your days reading are you? There are other things to do, you know." Draco says throwing a glance at Nykya who quickly turned her head to stare out the window.

"We'll yes, but I'd rather be as ready for school as I can get." Hermione huffs. "We'll I'll tell mum and dad that you're with some friends, Okay 'Kya? Just make sure you don't get into trouble." She says hugging her little sister.

"I'll try." Nykya replies, before her sister moves to the counter to buy some pastries.

"So uh, are you going to sit with us?" Blaise asks her.

"Oh.. Um.. Yeah.. If you guys don't mind.."

"Not at all." Theodore says.

Draco moves over on the bench making room for her to sit.

She sits and sighs, looking down at the table without a word. The boys look at each other confused before she speaks up.

"Just to let you guys know, I've never had friends before.. Or really anyone to talk to besides my parents and sister... So yeah..." She says her cheeks turning pink.

"Ah don't worry about it, we can be your friends." Theodore says with a smile.

Draco looked at her, finally seeing her in the light of day rather than the dingy Knockturn Ally.

She was small, he knew that much, only about 4"6, if that, she had brown hair that was in a high pony tail. She wore her plain school robes, and he wondered why, she didn't look poor.

He smiled as she turned to look at him, "Your eyes are different." He says confused, "I could have sworn they were green just before. Now their blue."

She bites her lip as she smiles back at him, "Yeah, they were green. They change colors. And if you look closer I have a freckle in this eye." She says pointing to her right eye while opening it wide.

"Haha, you do, that's odd." Draco says after he looks, careful not to breathe into her eye.

She turns to show the boys and they laugh also.

"Who do you get that from, mum or da?" Theodore asks her.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm adopted. I don't know either of my parents." She replies going back to chewing her lip.

"So have you stayed here this entire time or was it just magic that we seen each other again?" Draco asks her as he leans back against the seat.

"Oh we've been here for two weeks just getting supplies and enjoying the time together before we go off to school. My dad likes road trips too, so that's probably the main reason." She laughs and rocks back and forth with her hands resting on the bench between her legs.

"Ah, my father is actually having us stay here somewhere. I suppose some skunks got into the manor and now it smells foul. The house elves are cleaning up though." Draco says, "Care to join me at the entrance of Knocturn?" He chuckles as he looks at her.

"Sure, why not. I've been inside reading this last week. But I guess if I'm with you I should be okay, right?"

"Like anyone would mess with a Malfoy." Theodore snorts.

**HER POV-**

She giggles and looks back at Draco who points his thumb at Theo, and glances at him. "What he said. What happened last time anyways? You were really out of it."

"Oh.. " she says softly, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. "Um, it was weird..." She goes on to tell the boys about that night, about the man and his voice following her. When she finished she took a deep breath and clasped her hands on the table, before unclasping them to tap her nails. She was turning even more red, from embarrassment, knowing they were going to laugh at her and call her a freak. But they didn't.

"Oh that kind of stuff happens in Knocturn all the time, especially at night." Blaise says with a chuckle. "It's nothing to worry about, just try to stay away from Knocturn though." He looks out the window. "Oh, sorry guys, my mom's ready to go. See you guys on the train!" Blaise then jumps up grabs his half eaten pastry, and runs out of the store, his robes flowing in the wind.

"Not even enough time to say anything. He moves too fast." Theo says with a chuckle.

"But yeah, Nykya, it'd be better if you didn't go there alone, or even with your sister, it's not a place for girls. The people down there are bat-shit crazy." Draco says before Theo starts going "Ooooh you said shit. Such bad language Drakie." Then leans back for a good laugh.

"Oh shut up you oaf." Draco growls softly.

Nykya sat there silently, watching the boys. 'Its so nice to be part of a group.' She thinks to herself with a smile.

"We'll I have to go actually, my father wants me back by three." Draco says tapping the table.

"Oh ok, so tonight though? At the entrance of Knocturn right?" Nykya asks, hoping he doesn't change his mind, as she stands from the booth to let him by.

"Yeah, just don't go inside. I'll meet you there around ten." He replies before going to the counter to buy another pastry and then he waves and walks out the door leaving just her and Theo together.

There were a few seconds of silent fidgeting before Theo scooted himself from the booth "Bad idea to leave the two shy ones alone." He says with a chuckle. "I'm just going to head out."

Nykya laughs softly, "Alright, well ill see you at school!" She says with a wave as he heads out the door.

She sits there for a few minutes staring after surprised at what had just happened.

She had just been so excited to see Draco again, someone she knew, and then to be included in their talking? She felt like she were in heaven and hoped that there were going to be more times like this at school..

She stood up, her thoughts still scattered and happy, to get a pastry and head back to the inn, excited for that night.

Nykya had been teaching Houdini a few tricks when her parents came in to say good night, excited at the presence of her parents, Houdini turned invisible, then blinked back into visibility. Still hesitant of the bird, Helen stayed behind her husband as he stepped forward to rub the pad of his thumb gently across the birds feathers.

"Long day, long week." Nathan said covering a yawn, "You girls enjoying yourselves?"

Nykya moved to put her pet away, nuzzling her nose against his head before closing the cage behind him. "Most definitely!" she says excitedly, yet yawns.

After they were both in bed, and their parents had left the room, Nykya saw her sister glance at her before she returned to her book.

"Going out again?" Hermione whispers, the sound of a page turning after.

"Yeah, I won't be alone though. I'm going to meet Draco at Knocturn."

Nykya replies, excited for ten o'clock to be here already.

"Just be careful, okay? We don't know anything about the people here yet, he could be a warlock disguised as a boy only to kidnap you." Hermione says leaning up on an arm to look over at her.

Nykya laughs, "'Mione, you should know better with all that reading that there's nothing like that."

"Well, still, just be careful." Hermione says laying back down with her book.

"I will, I will." She replies with a roll of her eyes. She knew she meant well, but she didn't like it when her sister pulled the mum card on her.

The time had slowly ticked by, Hermione had put her book away nearly thirty minutes ago leaving Nykya in silent excitement with no one to talk to. She decided to leave early and just wander Diagon until ten. She climbed out of bed and straightened her robes before slipping on her sneakers.

She looked over at Dragon, her stuffed wolf toy, "You wanna go?" She asked it.

"Well alright, but no noise, we gotta be quiet." She whispers in reply to the toy's silence before picking it up.

"Ready to be sneaky, Dragon?" She says quietly before slipping out of the room, down the stairs past all the busy drunks, and out the door to Diagon.

She sighs at the time, "Only 9:30." She mutters softly at her watch.

She wanders the empty street before deciding to stand against the wall at Knocturn. Only a few minutes had passed before the hair on the back of her neck rose and she felt like someone was watching her.

She clutched her dragon tightly in her arms and whispered frantically. "Oh please hurry Draco.."

"Well you are early, give me a break."

Nykya jumps nearly a foot as she hears Draco whisper behind her. She turned around and looked up at him with a small glare.

"Don't do that!" She growls at him.

"Haha, I scared you." He laughs at her, "and I can do what I want. Like... This!" He says snatching Dragon from her hands.

She gasps, "Draco, you give that back right now!"

"When we get to where we are going... Maybe." He teases darting off into Knocturn.

"Draco," she grumbles quietly as she follows behind him, "Common, please? Don't get him dirty!"

"Oh it's a him? Does he even have a name?" He teases tossing the toy into the air before catching as he walks.

"His name is Dragon." She replies, her gaze transfixed on the toy in worry.

"Dragon? But it's a dog." He says, looking at her confused as he turns it over in his hands to look at it.

"It's a wolf. And I've never found any cuddly dragon toys so I just called my wolf, Dragon."

"Aren't you a little old for toys?"

"I guess so, but I like stuffies, they're comfy to sleep with."

Draco raises his eyebrows at her, "Then why do you have it out here with you now?"

"Cause he makes me feel better.."

"Whatever..." He mutters, suddenly going quiet.

He had led her to the mucky fountain and had sat on the edge.

"Does Dragon like to swim?" He teases holding the toy above the water.

"Oh please don't Draco! I don't want him ruined, he's my favorite!" She whines at him.

"Okay, okay, I won't." He says setting the toy in his lap to look around.

"Can I have him back now?"

"Nope. Not yet." He says turning to smile at her, "You want to explore all the old shops?" He asks.

She looks around making sure no one was around, "Won't we get caught?"

"Psh, I don't think so. No one is ever around."

"Oh hmmm, well ok then, why not." She says with a smile, standing from the fountain, "Which one first?""

"Let's start with this one." He says pointing to the last one on the row closest to them. "And then just work our way up."

"Oh that works," she says with a laugh, "Maybe we'll find treasure!"

"I don't need any more money, I can already have whatever I want."

"That doesn't matter, it would be special to us because we found it together." She says happily.

She was so excited to be doing things with someone other than her sister. As much as she loved her sister she wanted more friends. Hopefully Draco could be that friend.

**HIS POV-**

"Oh..." was all he could say as he looked away from her in slight embarrassment

"So are you out and about by yourself a lot?" she asks.

"Mhm, yeah, my Dad is usually in one of the shops."

Not really wanting to talk about their families he concentrates on the empty shop as he climbs through the broken window.

"So what kind of treasure do you think we'll find?" he asks, not waiting for her as he walks to a corner and starts to move some broken wood around.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe just trying to find things that tell us what this shop was used for."

"Psh, my Father said these shops have been closed for nearly ten years."

"Oh, well, still, maybe they left something behind." She says moving to an old wooden desk.

He follows after her and starts pulling out the left hand drawers while she looks through the right hand side

"Hey!" he says, starting to feel the excitement of finding forgotten things, "I've found something." he picks up the small thing he found in the very back of the drawer.

"Oh, It's a ring.." he says softly turning it over in his hands.

"Wow what a pretty ring to be left behind. Hopefully it wasn't very special..." she says softly standing at his side.

"Well, it's ours now," he says, turning it over again. "It is a girl's ring though. Here you wear it." He hands her the ring and had turned back around to look more.

"Oh, thanks..." He hears her say softly.

He turns back to her to see her cleaning it off on her robes then putting it on her middle finger. He smiles, but doesn't understand the strange feeling of enjoying her quiet thanks.

He turns to look in the clutter of things in a corner and frowned as he found nothing but splintered pieces of old wood and crumpled old newspapers. He lets her know what he found and was going to look around elsewhere, but she didn't think it wasn't a treasure.

"Wait! The paper could tell us something!" she exclaims, "Bring it all here."

He stiffens at being told what to do, but stoops to pick it up anyway. He takes it all to the desk and drops it down before she starts uncrumpling them all.

"Wow! It's so old! It's from 1979!" she says excitedly trying to flatten it out on the desk.

"That's only 9 years..' he said not understanding the big deal.

"Well, I don't know, it's just cool we're going to read something that happened so long ago.."

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile again at her. She was so easily excited and entertained. He shifted the wolf toy in his arm before leaning over her shoulder to read the paper and frowned in confusion

_**The fourth woman of this description has been found today,**_

_**thankfully without child.**_

It pictured a woman who looked like acid had been splashed into her face laying in a puddle. A physical description was listed below the photo.

_**Hair: Brown**_

_**Eyes: Green**_

_**Form: Petite**_

_**Height: 5 feet 4 inches**_

"Kinda like you," Draco says with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"She was a follower of You-Know-Who... Oh wait, no, they think someone is looking for a woman who followed You-Know-Who that looked like her." Nykya says as she reads.

"I wonder what she did, Looks like she pissed off You-Know-Who though." Draco says starting to get the shivers.

He looked around behind them and saw nothing, but started to get the feeling as if someone were watching them.

"Nykya.. we should go now.." He mutters, still glancing around.

"What? Why? We're on a roll, com'mon!" she says her eyes not leaving the paper.

"Just 'cause, let's go." he urges, taking all the paper and shoving it into a drawer before closing it and grabbing her arm.

He looks around again, the feeling getting worse, He only hopped that they would not follow them.

She followed quietly to the window before he stuck his head out to look around, making sure he still had a firm grasp on her arm before pulling his head back in and having her go first through the window, before he scrambled out after.

She had moved to sit at the fountain but he grabbed her arm again and pulled gently, "No Com'mon," he whispered walking quickly to the entrance to Knocturn.

Once they were supposedly safe in Diagon Ally he moved to sit on the sidewalk with a deep breath, not realizing he had been holding it for so long.

"Did you not feel that?" He asks, looking up at Nykya who was still standing, looking around them.

"Feel what?" She asks stepping from foot to foot.

She seemed to always have to be moving and he almost cracked a smile at how ridiculous she looked.

"Someone was in there with us!" he whispered quietly, hoping they had not followed them and were just standing outside Diagon in the shadows.

"Oh..." She mutters, "Maybe it was the first guy who scared me, remember the creepy voice guy I told you about? When I was waiting for you it had felt like someone was watching me..."

She moved to sit down next to him.

"Well it's creepy." He said, tossing her toy back to her. "Here, we should probably go back home now. I don't want either of us getting caught."

"Yeah..." she says standing, a hint of sadness showing in her voice.

He chose to ignore it and stands waving to her as she started to walk away, he looked around before heading to the shop he knew his father would be in before remembering something and turning around.

"Hey!" He calls after her.

She turns to face him, her toy clutched in her arms.

"You want to meet at the pastry shop again tomorrow?" he asks.

She smiles before replying, "Yeah, sure!"

"Noon?" he asks, smiling back at her.

"Yeah that sounds good."

They were quiet again, just looking at each other before he waved, "Well, see you then.." He says turning to walk away.

"See ya..." he hears her reply.

He smiled to himself, she found fun in the strangest of things, but they still had fun, and he couldn't remember the last time he was genuinely happy. He was actually excited to see her tomorrow, hoping they would explore some more. He was smiling all the way until he seen his father step out of the shop.

"Come Draco." was all he said.

But Draco followed blindly after.**  
-**

**This miiiight be my last chapter until after November as Im going to partake in NaNoWriMo this year, writing my own stuffs. But afterwards, it'll keep coming.**

** I'm also hoping i'm getting better at writing. :)**

**Criticism and reviews of all types are appreciated! And a warm thank you to my few followers and reviewers, no idea how happy it makes me to see them!**

_**~DracoMalfoy's Simi**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**I'm terribly sorry it has taken so long for the next chapter, Just went through the second brain tumor while trying to do this story, not my tumor a close family members. Dx Doesn't even feel like I've been gone for three months.**  
**Anyhow!**  
** Hopefully you enjoy what you are about to read!**

**Much love ~DracoMalfoy's Simi**

**The Cuddly Dragon:Chapter 8ight**

The day had finally came.

Nykya was a mix of emotions as she packed her things into her trunk, the last few days had been her best, spending most of her time with Draco and his friends, usually at the Pastry Shoppe or just wandering Diagon late at night. Nykya and Draco decided not to venture back to Knocturn since looking in the old shops the first night, but they hopped to explore again when they came back for second year.

"Nykya, have you seen my Hogwarts a History book, anywhere? I must have misplaced it already.." Hermione calls from across the room.

"Um..." Nykya starts, looking around her things that were heaped in piles around her, "No, sorry, not yet at least. Maybe ask Mum or Dad." she says, sorting through all her books just to be sure.

As Hermione left the room, Nykya went back to her thoughts of being terrified but exited to finally be getting on the train today. She was worried she was going to fail her classes like always and be picked on by other students. The thought made her tense up and shiver until Draco came to mind. By the way Blaise and Theo talked, Draco's family was very popular, and she assumed he would more than likely be popular at school. Possibly even help her make friends...

She sincerely hoped that this was going to be the start of a new life and that she'd conquer all her classes with good marks. She already knew Hermione was going to get good marks if not perfect, as she had seemed to have already memorized all her school books plus more.

Nykya sighed and looked over at her sister who had already came back into the room with her now found book. This school year was going to be tough, but at least she had her sister.

"Found it?" she asks Hermione as she starts piling her clothes and extra robes into her trunk.

"Yes, it was out on the couch." Hermione replied as she too started packing her trunk, that turned out looking much more organized than Nykya's was turning out to be.

"My mind is such a mess!" Hermione says exasperatingly, throwing her hands out as she glares about the room.

"It's just anxiety, 'Mione, relax. Sit down and take a break before you forget something." Nykya says with a laugh.

"Forget something? Oh you don't think I'm forgetting anything do you?" she says looking around the room quickly.

"No 'Mione, I'm just saying, you should relax before you do." Nykya replies as she sits on her closed trunk, so she could lock the tight fit.

"Just stop worrying." she says now rocking back and forth on her trunk.

"Just like you?" Hermione retorts shooting a glare at her sister.

Nykya rolls her eyes, "At least I have something to worry about, you'll be top of your class, as always. I actually have to try, unlike you."

"Oh girls, stop fighting." Their father says poking his head into the door, "All ready?" He says nodding to the trunks. "I'll go down and see if Tom can help us carry them down stairs." he then slips out, only for their mother to walk in the room.

"You girls ready for your adventure?" she says with a smile.

Both girls said yes with a nod, but in a very unbelieving tone.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought, first day jitters." She pulled out two mint chocolate bars from her purse and handed them to the girls. "Hopefully this will help, Just don't eat too much at once, You don't want a tummy ache."

"Thanks Mum," they both replied in unison before unwrapping the chocolate and taking small bites, before all of a sudden their mother burst into tears.

"Oh I feel like my mother! Shipping you girls off to boarding school, It's so horrible! You must let me know if you want to come back home, either of you! I will come at once. I wont leave my baby girls!" She cries hysterically.

Nykya stood and hugged her mother tightly with Hermione following making it a tight group hug.

"Don't worry Mum, we know you wont leave us. You can write every day if you want, we'll write you all the time, too, Okay?" Nykya says patting her mothers hair.

"Yeah, Mum, the school has owls we can use if Houdinni can't do it." Hermione continues, trying to reassure their mother.

Helen smiled hesitantly and wiped away her tears. "Ok.. just make sure you write a lot. Both your father and I would love it. Then in the summer we can scrap book them all with pictures from staying here. How does that sound?"

Nykya could still hear the clingy worriedness in her mother's voice and nodded her head with a genuine smile, "That would be awesome, Mum, sounds like a date!"

Helen grinned and kissed her cheek, then Hermione's, "Ok, girls, I'll try not to pine after you too much." she says after they hear Nathan talking to someone in the other room. "Lets roll them out there, She says standing to grab the two extra trunks of clothes that were going back home.

After she left the two girls giggled a little, " Mum's worse than both of us together." Hermione says, closing her trunk before pushing it out after her mother.

Nykya took a deep breath and took one last look around. She felt that this place was her middle ground, that if she stayed here she'd never have to go to either school. But she had to take that step forward.

She was brave... Wasn't she?

It was all too soon that they were all at the train station, unloading their trunks and pets onto rolling carts. Luckily they had gotten there hours early, because they couldn't figure out where their tickets told them to go. Their parents had continued looking while the girls had went into a bathroom to change into their robes. When they were all together again, the girls both started to lose hope, thinking it may have been an evil trick someone had played on them as all the guards they had shown their tickets to laughed in their face and told them the tickets were a fake.

They were getting ready to give up and leave when the crowd parted and they saw a large man shuffling through.

"Hagrid!" Nykya shouted happily.

"Kya, wha' yer doin'? He calls out as he walks over, many passerbys stopping to stare or quickly move along past him.

"Hagrid, the tickets are wrong, there is no 9 ¾." Helen says nearly hysterical.

"Oh, oh, calm down missus, jus' no one tol' yer. It's like Diagon Alley. Yer know, like the bricks. Yer jus' gotta know.."

"Well we would have missed if you hadn't have came along." Hermione says with a smile.

"Oh, well er.. follow me then." he says looking a little uncomfortable but proud. He led them back to plat forms nine and ten.

"But see Hagrid, it's not there." Nykya says pointing at the space as she looks at him.

"Well there isn't gonna be a sign o' course, don't want muggles getting' in do yer?" Hagrid said with a huff before his cheeks turned red. "Oh er, sorry, I mean, yer know, like their sort." he says nodding his head towards a particular rowdy family, with screaming, tantrum throwing children.

"Oh it's fine, Hagrid, Don't worry yourself." Nathan says patting Hagrid's arm with a good natured chuckle.

"Righ'," he says nodding back to the wall, "alrigh' now, watcha do is, yer grab yer cart and you run, right into the wall. Don't be scared though, yer dun' wanna crash."

The entire family gaped at Hagrid.

"You what?!" says Helen loudly, making Hagrid step back.

"Jus' … Jus'..." Hagrid says, turning in all directions as if looking for someone to help them.

"Ah, Jordan! Lee Jordan!" Hagrid calls before a boy turns his head.

"Hiya Hagrid!" the boy says walking up to them, nodding to the family in greeting.

"Yer goin' through?" Hagrid says pointing at the wall."

"Of course. Want to get a good compartment, don't I?" The boy says with a laugh.

"Will yer show'em how it's done?" Hagrid says, now pointing to the family, "They're muggle borns, you see..."

"Oh really? Well then it would be my pleasure." He says bowing beside his cart. "Now y'all better watch close!" he says before grabbing his cart, looking around, before running straight into the wall.

They all cringed, Helen even whimpered and closed her eyes.

But the boy had disappeared... into the wall.

"So it's like Diagon's wall, but different." Nykya says with a grin, excited to go through it now, she looked over at Hermione who looked rather sheepish, still not wanting to try it.

"Common' 'Mione! It'll be fun! You can't miss school!" Nykya taunts with a laugh. "Well I want to hurry, I'm supposed to meet Draco."

"Oh er, they can go through with you, Yer parents I mean." Hagrid says before waving to them, "Well I need to go, try'an find 'Arry. See you girls at school I hope."

"Sure will!" Nykya says happily waving after him.

Nykya looks at her family, "Ill go first and wait for you guys." she says, nearly jumping up and down from excitement.

"Alright sweetie..." Helen says hesitantly.

"Hunney, we will be right behind them, relax." Nathan cooed at her.

Nykya looked around as she gripped her cart. She then stared at the wall, her eyes wide open as she ran, not wanting to miss anything. When she expected to feel at least some sort of impact, she slipped easily through the wall and entered a whole new world.

~**I am terribly sorry for the long delay, as far as I can see in the future I should be able to get out a chapter every week, at least that is the plan. I just wanted to get out a quick chapter so my followers know I haven't just up and left.**

**The Story must go on!**

**Much loves to you all! ~DracoMalfoy's Simi **


End file.
